Kokana Rabunoto
by Mew Mew Author Cutie
Summary: After the mysterious death of her wealthy father, fourteen-year-old Yona is sent to a boarding school to live with her cousin, Susumu, and her adoptive brother Haku. But Yona's got a problem; a money-happy local jerk has his eye on her. So do her roommates.


"Don't worry Yona, you'll like it there. I promise." Yona sat in the back of her family friend's car,  
dreading her arrival to Akarui Kodomo Akademi,the not-so-popular boarding school she would be spending the rest of her high school education at. "Susumu and Haku are dying to see you, I'm sure! How long has it been since you guys even saw each other last?"

"We saw each other about two years ago, sir. At my twelfth birthday party." Yona remembered everything from that day. Her cousin was in an awful mood because Yona was growing up too fast. Her best friend Haku had finally saved enough money to be able to get there. It was a simple pool party, but one of the happiest days of her life.

"Yona, I told you, you can just call me Grandfather! This 'sir' stuff is too formal. Anyway, tell me the expectations of the school again."  
"Non-revealing tops, skirts that aren't too short but not too long, and knee-high socks during class. Hats and hoods are is strictly prohibited in any educational building. Dorm rooms must be kept clean and disturbing others may result in being kicked out of school housing. The dorm must be returned to its original state before leaving for the end of the year. Did I get that all right?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered all that. I'm guessing that's the basics. But if I get called to take you home, you're gonna be in deeeeeeep trouble, okay? Not that I expect you to misbehave, though." Yona had memorized everything in the school handbook, from the dress codes to dorm regulations. She was going to be the best student there was. "Man I hate long drives... but it's over! I'll be right back." Mun exited the vehicle and headed towards a trailer near the main gate. Yona turned around, looking into the massive trunk of the car. She wondered how long it would take to move and unpack her mountain of boxes.

"Su, grab Haku and wait for us. There's a lot of boxes to bring in... I hope her room's on the first floor, that's all I'll say..." Mun was walking back to the car, with his phone in hand. "Yeah yeah, thanks bud. We'll be there in a minute." He closed the phone and came back into the car. "The guys are gonna help with them boxes. I just hope your room is big enough to fit even half that stuff..."

* * *

"Yona!" Susumu ambushed Yona before she could even exit the car. "It's been sooo long! Haku missed you too, he was all like 'Omg I miss Yooona!'" Yona returned Susumu's soul-crushing hug.

"Yeah, I was the one. Stop being hyperactive and help me with-" Haku sharply inhaled as he stumbled backwards, holding a huge box. "What the heck is in this thing!? Your dad's corpse!?" Susumu grabbed the other end. Yona grabbed a smaller box.

"Haku, stop being a jerk, it's just something I wanted to have, okay? None of the others are nearly as heavy as that one." Two other boys grabbed onto the box, trying to help Susumu and Haku stuff it through the doorway.

"Yeah? What's in there? Manga? You've always been a weakling."

"For your information, it IS manga. Maybe. There's a lot of manga boxes. But that's off topic! I'm a girl, so I'm supposed to be weaker than you!"

"One... more... PUSH!" One of the boys fell backwards as the others finally shoved the box inside the house. "Ow, my butt!" Yona giggled at him as he quickly got up and kept going.

"Get in here!" Haku pulled her inside the house. To her dismay, her room was upstairs."Like, if you want one downstairs, there's a tiny little one. It's basically a closet with a bed inside." Haku said.

"Nah, this one's huge!" All of her worries about having not enough space vanished. It was almost as big as her room back home. It already looked like it was made for a girl, with pastel pink walls and a beautiful white twin bed and matching dressers and bookcase. It looked like an apartment. A minifridge sat next to her white desk, with a teal spinny-chair to go with it.

"This room is so disgustingly sweet, I wish we didn't have to do this..." One of the boys mumbled.

"It's really pretty though!" The blonde boy smiled.

"Says the only thirteen-year-old boy in the world who would take the lavender room. Where's your K-pop idol posters?" At that, the boy with the green everything booked it. Blondie chased after him like a mad dog. Yona and her roommates continued to move boxes, until the trunk was empty and Mun was hugging Hak, Susumu and Yona against their will.

"I'll miss you guys!" Haku struggled in a futile attempt to escape. Mun freed them. "Well then, I guess I'll be on my way then. Yona, you know my number if these two give ya trouble or something." They watched as he got into his car and drove off.

"I wish we were, like, all related or something... it's so cool that we're gonna get to spend the whole year together!" Susumu said.

"No way! I think being in the same COUNTRY with you is already driving me insane." Haku pushed Susumu away as he tried to hug him. "You're just as bad as Zeno, so childish and optimistic. It suuuucks!"

"Whatever. Let me introduce you to the others, they're really cool. A lot cooler than HAKU."Susumu grabbed his cousin's hand and pulled her inside. Yona's other roommates sat on the couch, one of them petting a young ferret.  
"Ok so, basic intro, the one RUDELY PLAYING MINECRAFT is Koya, the one with the ferret is Shin, the green one is Jay, and that one's Zeno." Shin shyly looked down at his ferret. "Oh, and the ferret doesn't really have a name. We just call it Squirrel..." Jay flashed a mischievous smile at Yona, and she knew he would be trouble. Koya didn't even notice anything that was going on. Shin kept petting Squirrel, avoiding eye contact. Zeno, though, sprang up out of his seat.

"Hi I'm Zeno I can tell we're gonna be really good friends and blah blah blah blah!" Zeno seemed like a hyperactive dog, not bothering to consider if anyone could even understand what he was saying. Yona let Susumu hold him back.

"Easy there, Ze. Do you really wanna scare another girl away? I'm sure she wouldn't want to have to deal with your nutty behavior all day." Zeno relaxed in Susumu's grip.

"I can't help being excited around a new buddy!~" Zeno was unnaturally tiny for his age, not even five feet tall. His T-shirt was more like a dress. "You'd be this way too if you weren't related."

"Don't you have a pack of Oreos to make a mess with or something?" Haku muttered.

"Oreos!? Where!?" Zeno escaped Susumu and sped into the kitchen.

"If he finds the Oreos I'm not cleaning the mess up this time." Koya said. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Be happy, he'll spend a pretty long time looking for them, so we don't have to deal with him..."

Yona wondered what kind of crazy stuff she'd have to endure every single day here.


End file.
